Saikoro Tosa
description: This clan was one that traveled from town to town, not because they enjoyed it but because where ever they went, they always liked to trick and steal from the town by gambling agianst members of the town for gold, silver, land and other valuables once the town got sick of it they would run the Clan out of town. This was a life style lived by many till the clan was brutally murdered by the mob for tricking the leader out of money. But a few members of the clan escaped living normal lives trying to resist the temptation to gamble but for a few members this was a habit that did not die easily. As the years passed the tradition of gambling spread and opened casinos where people continue to lose money to this sly clan. The members of this group usually will have I.Q.'s of 200+ and hands move so fast that it is difficult to track as well as these tricks the clan members that became shinobi’s found these skills very useful for infiltrating and spying. STAGE ONE: Abilities: Members of the clan don't rely on luck as normal gamblers do, they really on their brains and ability to deceive their opponent. At this stage the users abilities are simple, Extremely fast hands that can make hand signs faster than almost anyone of the same rank and even faster than those of higher ranks depending on the type of shinobi. The other perk is the ability to hand based genjutsu that don't require normal hand signs but special hand movement. Rules -Some jutsus require special objects like dice or Cards so the amount of jutsu is limited by how much of the special objects you carry around. -Clan makes hand signs twice as fast as shinobis 2 ranks above and can be on par with a shinobi 3 ranks above unless, the user is ninjutsu type then can be on par with a shinobi 2 ranks above and twice as fast as one rank above. -Clan jutsu that don't state they require hand signs ,will not need hand signs to be preformed. -Clan members are not any faster on their feet then normal shinobis. -Special requirements must be made to reach stage 2. -Members are olny allowed to carry 10 decks of cards. -Due to the large amount of jutsu the clan has it will take up a village element slot to learn them. Specail Jutsu: Name:Swift Hands Requirement:None Rank: E Descriptions: A very fast punch not easily foreseen as the user shuffles his hands in random patterns and strikes in less than a second but does not do any specail Damage unless hitting a weak spot. Name:Card Shuriken Requirement: XX number of Playing Cards Rank: E Descriptions: This is a simple act of flicking playing card very fast causing them to spin rapidly but this is really just a distraction tactic at this level as the cards don't do damage. Name: Dice , Crawed Shuffle Requirement: XX Dice, XX Playing cards Rank: D Descriptions: This jutsu switches places of dice and playing cards. Name: False Shuriken Requirement: XX number of Playing cards Rank: D Descriptions: This causes playing cards to look like real shuriken and is done by coating the cards in chakra and throwing them using the card shuriken jutsu. Name: 2 Pair Requirement:None Rank: D Descriptions: This jutsu makes it look like the user has an extra 2 sets of hands while really the user is just moving his hands extremely fast this is useful for Taijustsu because punches are much faster and can be delivered so it is difficult to defend from. Name: Card Shuffle Requirement: XX number playing cards Rank: D Descriptions: This is a simple justu that switches the place of a playing card and an explosive note within 7.77 yards. Name:Dice Shuriken Requirement: XX Number of Dice Rank: D Descriptions: This is a skill of mearly flicking Dice extremely fast and sting if they hit an opponent it will usually leave a number mark, if the dice hits roll a six sided dice, whatever number it lands on will be imprinted on the targets skin for 7 posts. Name:Exploding Dice Requirement: XX Number of Dice Rank: C Descriptions: This jutsu causes a dice to exploded once making contact with something, the impact is small and usually does only minor damage but if hit with more than one this jutsu can become dangerous depending on the number of dice launched. This jutsu causes Dice used to become unusable afterwards. Name: Full house Requirement: 52 playing cards Rank: C Descriptions: This jutsu is used as an escape tactic the user holds 26 cards in between his ring finger and middle finger in both hands then spins a quick 360, done correctly the user is shrouded in a blizzard of cards for about 2 seconds then vanishes but really they just move fast enough through the shroud of cards to make it look like they disappear, they can escape about 21 feet of distance within this time span. Name: Slight of Hand Requirement: Special Hand movement Rank: C Descriptions: the user moves his/her hands rapidly in seemingly random patterns but if a targets sees this is catches them in a simple genjutsu, the users hands will be the only thing the target will be able to see, for one post then the user completely vanishes, then a rain of playing cards begins and surrounds the target as this happens the user will appear from random playing cards throwing projectile weapons and this is difficult to dodge because the user throws them through random playing cards this last 3 posts after is wears off the user will go into tunnel vision for 2 posts. Name: Ace high Requirement: Ace playing card Rank: C Descriptions:This is a useful genjutsu the user quickly removes an ace Card from the deck and shows it to the opponent, if the opponent looks at the playing card he is caught in the genjutsu, the genjutsu is simple the card grows and grows till it is hundred feet tall then it begins to fall over as soon as it crushes the opponent the genjutsu ends and the effects causes the target to become dizzy for 2 posts. Name: Jack Sword Requirement: 20 playing Cards Rank: C Descriptions:By focusing chakra into the playing cards the user may shape them into a blade, it is sharp and can badly cut an enemy but it is not as strong as a normal blade. Name: Spade Shield Requirement: Ace of spade Playing card. Rank:C Descriptions: By focusing chakra into an Ace of shades playing card the user causes an aura to expand in the shape of a spade this shield is similar to water it slows attacks that go through it for a few seconds giving the user a chance to dodge. Name: Dice Jamble Requirement: XX Number of Dice Rank: B Descriptions: this jutsu follows the Dice Shuriken jutsu, if the dice leave an imprint the user gathers a few dice and makes them into exploding dice the user may throw up to 10 dice the user rolls a dice a 6 sided dice if the number is the number imprinted on the targets skin the exploding dice will follow the target making them difficult to dodge. Name: Royal flush Requirement: 500 Playing Cards/Hand signs Rank: A Descriptions: This jutsu is difficult to perform and has a chance to fail, the user grips 8 decks of cards in his/her hands and 2 decks in his/her mouth, the user then spins causing the cards to fly out in all directions but soon after they escape the pack they fly towards their target and are difficult to avoid, if they hit they stick with a powerful force and are difficult to remove, when they hit the user then rolls a dice, of 1-6 if the user gets a 3 or lower the jutsu will fail but if it is preformed well the cards will exploded with the power of 2 explosive notes combined each! Stage Two Abilities:The second stage of the clan can only be reached once reaching rank jounin by this time you must have learned all the stage one jutsu and have completed either the Dice Jamble or royal flush jutsu success fully, The second stage makes it possible to make hand signs faster than any normal shinobi and are beyond levels at which a person can train himself. The amount of jutsu for stage 2 are based mostly off of chance and luck but are very powerful but risky but hey this clan is willing to take a risk. Rules: -Hand movement is faster than a normal eye can track and is even difficult for an uchiha to track. -Must reach requirements stated above. -Movement speed other than the hands are normal. -Clan members can carry up to 40 decks of playing cards. -Exploding dice are as powerful as exploding notes. -Unless stated other wise,genjutsus are always able to be kia'd out of. Special Jutsus Name: Lucky 7 Requirement:7 Dice specail hand signs Rank: B Descriptions: This is a difficult jutsu to preform first before attempting the jutsu the users rolls a dice 1-7 whatever number it lands on will be the number of dice used, The user focuses chakra into a certain amount of dice then holds them between his fingers depending on how many dice you are using, Once this is done the user throws them into the air after this the user moves his hands at blinding speed. As he does this the dice will remain in the air and then begin to gorw into about the size of a person then aim to crush the opponent the more dice you use the better this jutsu works but it's all up to chance. Name: Black Jack Requirement: Jack of Spade Playing card Rank: B Descriptions: This jutsu is a simple jutsu that depends all on chance, and the odds are stacked agianst you, the user holds up a jack of spades playing card up if the opponent ses this the genjutsu will begin. The opponent will appear on a giant card table, the user stands above him, the user the nmust roll a random number between 1-21, anything lower than 15,the genjutsu fails, but if you get 21 the effects of the genjutsu are doubled any other number will carry through the genjutsu normally. The Opponent looks up, and will see a shower of cards falling down and no matter what the oppoennt does the cards won't stop til he's crushed then the genjutsu ends and the target feels the a large pain all over his body for 3 posts, this is not dangerous but it's very discrating. Name: Card Shark Requirement: 100 Playing cardsHand signs Rank: B Descriptions: The user holds 100 cards in his hands counting it out in his head and then throws them into the air then makes blinding speed hand signs and the cards form into a shark mid-air and drops to the grounds towards the opponent if it hits the shark can shred the target to bits but after hitting the ground it falls to pieces if it doesn't hit the target. Name: Card BannWall Requirement: 1000 playing cardhand signs Rank: A Descriptions: The user causes a large amount of playing cards to form a wall in front of them after making a very quick set of hand signs this wall is very strong and can block A ranked Taijustsu and B ranked Ninjutsu Name: Card Edge Obliteration Requirement: 200 playing cards Rank: A Descriptions:The user focuses chakra into the playing cards causing them to become sharp then holds them in between his fingers and throws them all at the same time this causes a storm of card to fly toward the opponent and can slice them to bits. Name: Royal Flush Tsunami Requirement: King of Spades Playing cardSpecail Hand signs Rank: S Descriptions: This is a very powerful genjutsu the user shuffles his hands randomly once seeing this the target will be in the genjutsu as the user displays the king of Spades this card will then begin to glow and cause a flash of light and the target will be standing on a large playing card then will look up to see a large titalwave of playing cards about to crash down and crush them once hte yare hit they are unable to move their arms or legs for 1 post as the genjutsu complete meaning once you get this far in the genjutsu you may not kais out of it, as the target begins to drown in the sea of cards they will begin to compact together and an slowly stop the breathing of the target this can do one of a few things the user rolls a dice, 1-21, if the dice rolls on 21 the target passes out if it lands any lower than 7 they are relaxed from the genjutsu, but between 7 and 20 the user will have major problems breathing making it difficult to move for 5 post as if their lungs were collapsed. Name: Shinobi Casino-Final Hand Requirement: 2000 playing cards, 200 DiceHand signsSpecial Hand signs Rank: SS Descriptions: This is the ultimate jutsu of the clan and is very difficult to preform this jutsu is eve ndifficult for the best of the clan to use, and would be impossible for anyone normal person to do. The user makes a set of hand signs and soon 2000 playing cards fly into the air and soon spin rapidly in the air after this the user rapidly moves hsi hands til even sharingan can't track the hand movment the user thorws 200 dice into the swirl of cards withing under 5 seconds as soo nas this is doen the user makes the second set of hand signs and this jutsu a tthis point is o nthe second post, next the user rolls a dice, 1-21 if it lands anywhere below 7 the cards and dice fall from the sky and the jutsu fails, but anywhere from 7 to 21 the jutsu succeeds. The cards swirl down in a giant mass of cards and dice makign it a large trap if the enemy dodges it the jutsu has no back up and will fail, it all depends on luck but if the jutsu hits at this stage the jutsu is an instant death for the cards swirl around the target faster and faster til it a blur and the enemy can't move it removes the targets sould and moves it into a playing card turning the person into a playing card at this point the target is useless but a member of the clan can put the card into another body, or the user can jus tburn the card and end the targets life there. ------------------------------------------------- Name:Shinsei Genkotsu (True Fist) clan Description: The Shinsei Genkotsu are a dedicated clan of taijutsu specialists. The Disciples, who could be considered the first stage of the clan spend all their time training and practicing their taijutsu, to the point that it becomes a way of life, only taking brakes when on missions and in times of dire need of their respective villages. After many moons the Disciple will become a Master, and by that point have mastered many different styles and can flawlessly switch between them. Their physical strength and speed is nearly unmatched, and are easily the most dangerous close combat specialists. Ability: Disciple of the True Fist Disciples of the True Fist spend all the free time they can learning and practicing taijutsu. Because of this constant training, they have developed the insight to learn taijutsu easily when compared to other shinobi (By one rank, meaning that; for example a gennin would learn a chuunin Taijutsu style at the same rate a chuunin would). Disciples also have the ability perform higher level techniques, where the average taijutsu specialist would need to be a higher rank to perform(Taijutsu costs one rank less to use; B rank = cost of a C rank). Master of the True fist In order to obtain the rank of Master, the Disciple must have mastered 5 taijutsu styles and must be of Jounin rank or higher. After mastering so many taijutsu styles and accomplishing so much training, the Master has honed their body into a powerful engine of destruction, they have greater strength and speed when compared to those of the same rank (Jounin are physically equal to a Sannin/Kage while a Sannin/Kage is physically more powerful then those of the same rank.) Because of the amount of training a Master has endured, physical attacks from lower ranked taijutsu/samurai class have reduced power, and non taijutsu/samurai can almost be shrugged off (taijutsu/samurai class physical attack damaged reduced by one rank, non-taijutsu/samurai reduced by two ranks). Strengths: -Easy to learn and perform Taijutsu -After Master rank is achieved, ultimate close combat specailists Weakness: -Extremely limited number of Ninjutsu -No genjutsu -Easy to take out at a distance Rules: -Must be taijutsu class -Ninjutsus able to learn is cut in half, not including Kekkei Genkai jutsu -Only 1 Element can be learned -No Genjutsu what so ever can be learned -Can not self teach something of a higher rank -Can not match an assassin class in speed when Master rank